


Mort d'amour

by MoonsNight



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsNight/pseuds/MoonsNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dites ? Savez-vous ce qu'est le véritable amour ? Moi je l'ai vécu. Pire, il m'a tué.</p><p>OS inspiré de la chanson "Requiem pour un fou" de Johnny Hallyday du Juke-box de la Ficothèque Ardente</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mort d'amour

 

Vous savez ce qu’est l’amour ? Le véritable amour ? Celui qui vous fait changer, qui vous faire voir les choses différemment. Celui qui vous chamboule, vous bouleverse au plus profond de vous-même. Celui qui vous rend meilleur, mielleux, doux et tendre. Mais aussi froid, dur, jaloux et violent. Celui qui vous transforme et vous change complètement. Qui vous fait devenir une toute autre personne. Non ? Eh bien, cela n’est pas plus mal. Je vous le dis, si vous n’avez pas connu cet amour, ne désirez pas le connaitre. Je l’ai connu, je l’ai vécu. Et aujourd’hui, il m’a tué.

L’amour m’a pris la vie. Il m’a pris ce que j’avais de plus précieux, de plus cher. Il m’a tout pris. L’amour m’a rendu fou, dingue. Dingue de lui. Dingue de cet homme qui m’a rendu totalement fou. Fou d’un amour qui nous a emporté tous les deux. Alors, pauvres imbéciles, je vous le dis, ne vivez pas cet amour. Il vous prendra tout.

Maintenant, mon cœur est en morceaux, mes mains couvertes de sang et mes yeux emplis de larmes. Le corps de l’homme que j’ai aimé est devant moi, son regard vide me fixant. Ses iris me renvoient mon image de fou, de cinglé, de dégénéré. Ils me rappellent que je suis celui qui nous a menés jusque-là. Pourtant, je l’aimais. Je l’aimais tellement fort. Je l’aime encore. Mais j’ai fait ça. Par jalousie, par colère, par amour. Je le voulais pour moi, je le voulais tellement que je l’ai pris avec moi, l’ai forcé à me suivre. Je l’ai emmené ici, lui ai crié mon amour, ma douleur, ma rage. Et qu’ai-je fait ensuite… au Dieu, qu’ai-je fait ?

Ma vision est grouillée, ma respiration saccadée, mon cœur serré. Regarde donc ce que tu as fait de moi. Regarde-moi… Regarde ! Je suis devenu fou, tellement fou que j’en souffre. J’ai envie de crever. Et c’est ce qui va m’arriver. Ces gens autour de moi me fixent avec horreur, dégoût. Ils regardent le fou que je suis devenu, celui qui t’a pris la vie. Qui t’a brisé et tué. Pourtant, je n’ai pas désiré ça. Je voulais juste être avec toi, vivre cet amour avec toi. Je voulais tellement que ne pas t’avoir aurait fini par me tuer. Au final, c’est toi qui as perdu la vie. À cause de cet amour que je portais pour toi.

Les sanglots me font trembler, un hurlement quittant ma gorge serrée et sèche. Qu’ai-je fait ? Qu’ai-je donc fait ? Si seulement je m’étais retenu. Si seulement j’étais parti et t’avais laissé. Tu serais en vie. Mais non. J’ai été égoïste, jaloux, violent. Te voir avec cette fille m’a rendu fou. Qu’aurais-je dû faire ? Qu’est-ce que j’aurais bien pu faire ? Je n’y suis pour rien. Si seulement tu avais été à moi. Si seulement… je t’aurais aimé chaque jour et chaque nuit. Je t’aurais montré mon amour chaque seconde. J’aurais fait de ta vie un véritable paradis. Et je n’aurais pas fait ça. Et dire que j’en étais si près. Je l’ai senti que je t’ai embrassé. Quand je t’ai pris dans mes bras. Tu t’es d’abord débattu, tu m’as frappé puis tu as cédé à ce sentiment qui nous enivrait. Tu m’as laissé te toucher, te caresser, te faire voir mille étoiles. Tu t’es uni à moi, tu m’as donné ce que je désirais et je t’ai donné tellement plus. Je t’ai donné mon corps, mon âme, mon cœur. Nous avons atteint le ciel ensemble, nous n’avons fait plus qu’un, nous nous sommes aimé. Malheureusement, il a fallu que tu te souviennes de cette fille. Que tu t’en veuilles. Que tu me rejettes et me dise que tout cela n’était qu’une erreur.

Alors, dis-moi, qu’aurais-je bien pu faire ? Qu’aurais-tu faire à ma place ? Aurais-tu abandonné, serais-tu parti ? Je me le demande… pourquoi n’est-ce pas toi qui aies subi cet amour ? Cela aurait été plus simple…

Une main vint prendre mon bras, me redressant soudain. Son corps s’éloigne du mien. Ou plutôt, je m’éloigne de lui. Une voix hurle, couvrant toutes les autres alors que je me débats comme un diable pour retourner près de lui. Regardez donc ce qu’a fait l’amour de ma personne. Il m’a rendu fou. Fou au point que je souhaite maintenant mourir. Qu’on me laisse mourir. Mourir près de lui. Je sais que je n’irais pas au même endroit que lui, que je brûlerais sûrement en enfer pour mes pêchés. Mais par pitié, laissez-moi mourir près de lui.

Je mets un moment avant de me rendre compte que c’est ma voix qui crie, mes larmes coulant sans discontinuité sur mon visage. Horrible amour. Vil amour. Douloureux amour. Vois donc ce que j’ai fait pour toi. J’ai tué l’homme que j’aimais. Et maintenant, je vais mourir.

Deux hommes me tiennent, tentant du mieux qu’ils peuvent de me faire reculer. Le corps froid et couvert de sang de mon aimé est alors caché sous une bâche, un policier le recouvrant. Mort. Il est mort. Et je l’ai tué. Ces hommes vont m’emmener loin, me juger et me condamner pour le crime que je viens de commettre. Mais ma sentence, je la connais déjà. Je n’ai pas besoin d’eux pour m’en attribuer une. L’amour l’a déjà fait pour moi.

Un coup de coupe et j’arrive à me libérer. Je bouscule un homme violemment, mes yeux fous observant l’autre rapidement avant de voir son révolver. Mes doigts attrapent l’arme facilement, un silence apeuré s’installant une fraction de seconde pour laisser place à des hurlements de paniques et des cris puissants. Des policiers pointent leurs flingues sur moi, mais ils n’ont pas le temps de faire grand-chose. J’ai déjà appuyé sur la détente.

Alors voilà ce qu’il reste de cet amour. De ce sentiment horrible. Deux hommes détruits, meurtris. Deux cœurs brisés, une femme blessée et des gens horrifiés. Et des personnes veulent vivre le véritable amour ? Pauvres imbéciles. Il vous rendra fous. Complètement fous. Et si celui ou celle que vous aimez ne partage pas vos sentiments, cet amour vous détruira.

Pourtant… pourtant, je suis parti le sourire aux lèvres. Je suis mort à ces cotés. Je suis mort près de lui. Je suis mort d’amour pour lui. À cause de lui. Alors peut-être que je devais vivre cet amour. Pour comprendre que je ne pouvais vivre sans lui. Pour comprendre qu’il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Ö doux amour, horrible amour. Toi qui m’as tout pris, qui m’a rendu fou, qui m’a détruit, libères le de tes chaînes et gardes moi en pénitence. Je peux rester un fou pour toi si c’est ce que tu désires. Laisses-moi juste l’aimer et ne prends plus personne. Un seul fou devrait amplement te suffire. Le fou que je suis devenu suffit largement pour montrer à tous ce que tu es réellement. Et pour leur rappeler que tu peux faire d’eux ce que tu veux.

Alors, laisses donc le fou que je suis parler en ton nom. Je suis devenu fou pour toi, pour lui. Pour ce sentiment. Cet amour. Je suis devenu fou et tu m’as tué. Je suis mort d’amour.

 

## Fin

 


End file.
